Conventional molded electric motors are configured such that a sensor-lead board-in connector is attached to one surface of a sensor substrate, sensor leads are routed via the sensor-lead board-in connector, a power-supply-lead board-in connector is attached to the other surface of the sensor substrate, and power supply leads are routed via the power-supply-lead board-in connector (for example, Patent Literature 1).